A Winter Meeting
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: Serenity is taking a walk through the park and meets up with an old flame. Really short and sweet.


**A Winter Meeting**   
GoddessMoonLady   
Disclaimer:   
GML: Ok, I never really wrote a disclaimer for this fic…   
Darien: You CAN'T be serious.   
GML: Nope! I wrote it while my comp was down and had it stored in my journal on   
Darien:rolls eyes:   
GML: NEWayz! I don't own 'SM', but I can still dream:grin: 

:H:H:H:H:H: 

She stood in the cold, white, snowy park, her white dress rustling about her knees. She hugged her silver lined white parka closer to her body as she gazed about her at the beautiful sights of Tokyo Central Park. 

It was late, midnight, and the city was quiet, or as quiet as a large Metropolitan city can be. The snow crunched under her fur lined white knee high boots as she walked along the path toward the clock tower at the heart of the park. 

The trees that lined the path were alight with white Christmas lights which twinkled merrily as she passed. 

She held her white knit cap on her head as the wind blew her long, silver blonde hair about her like a fan. 

'It's so beautiful here, so peaceful.' 

Her thoughts whispered through her mind as though not wanting to ruin the mood. 

She stopped to stare up at the face of the old clock tower, the oldest building in the city. She remembered when that tower was new. 

She closed her eyes and remembered. 

The tall towers and spires of the Golden Palace, the strong outer walls, the dark trees which were just visible over said walls. The beautiful green court yard and the gardens neatly kept there. 

The best sight of all was the dark haired, dark eyed, handsome, young Prince whom lived there. 

A disruption just to her left drew her from her memories. 

"Alicia! Please wait! Let me explain." 

A brown haired young woman came darting out of a side path before disappearing down another. 

A second later a familiar young man came from the same path. He paused, trying to figure out which way she went. 

Serenity smiled at the sight of him. Endymion. The reincarnated Prince Endymion Mamoru Shields, Darien to those close to him. She remembered him as clearly as ever, though she knew, he wouldn't remember her. 

She quietly approached him, pausing by the tower, a few feet away from him. 

"If you're looking for your girlfriend, Darien, she went down that path." Serenity pointed after the young woman. 

He turned and their eyes met. He looked stunned to see someone else out this late. 

Darien pulled his black trench coat tighter about his muscular frame as he came closer, "Excuse me?" 

A gentle smile ghosted across her lips as she gracefully leaned against the clock tower. 

"I said, if you are looking for your girlfriend, she went that way," She nodded slightly toward the right path. "Darien." she added quietly. 

Darien followed her nod before turning back to the beautiful pale girl before him. 

She was a lovely sight, her porcelain cheeks tinged a light pink from the cold and her silver blue eyes glittered as though full of secrets. 

"Thanks," He paused, "But who are you?" He frowned, examining her closely. He took in everything from the peaceful look in her eyes to the gentle smile gracing her lips, all the way down to the way her skirt rustled in the wind resembling an Angel in flight. 

She gave a sad smile as she started to move backwards, back toward the park gate. 

"I'm no one important. You should go find your girlfriend." She smiled before turning and continuing down the path. 

Right before stepping around a corner and out of sight she stopped and turned. "Merry Christmas, Darien." 

The sound of a young woman's voice calling his name echoed from the path Serenity had directed him too. Darien turned to look, and when he turned back to Serenity, she was gone. Alicia exited the bush calling his name and Darien pushed his confusion about the strange girl aside to speak with his girlfriend. 

:H:H:H:H:H: 

GML: **END!** _Or is it?_ :smirk:   
Darien:rolls eyes: You love Dramatic endings, don't you?   
GML: Yup:grin: Best way to bring a fic to a close! Lol! Ok, I know this was really short, but I hope you thought it was sweet. I've been considering writing a longer story as a sequal/companion to this. What do you think? Thank Darien should ever see her again:grin:   
Darien: Drama Queen…   
GML:glares at D: Hush you! Everyone else:beams at readers: REVIEW! 


End file.
